


Bugs are Prey

by Gogeta408



Series: Spiderbug [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: :P, Also do you spot Tony starks reference?, F/M, Homecoming time, Hope you all enjoy the little twists I make, If so let me know, If you need to remember what happened watch the movie, Magic and technology weaved in one, as my partner lost her nut when she realised it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: Two months have passed and silence has built between them.As hearts flutter and friendships reform, a new threat begins to itself.Can Marinette and Peter save the day, or will it crumble around them.





	1. Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Have a listen to this before you begin, its nuts
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i6jIG7VCRU

The setting sun basked the city of New York in a chilled evening glow and up above the bustling streets of Queens sat in red and blue, the Spiderman. He was sat on the railing on one of many fire escapes. He had just finished another day of hero work and was ‘reporting in’ to one of Tony Starks staff.

But while once again he got no reply he just couldn’t seem to enjoy the time he’d spent the last two months.

Mainly cause he’d had an issue that had yet to be solved. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he missed having Marinette hang around with him.

Peter flicked open his phone with a heavy sigh as he looked at Marinette’s name before entering call.

It rang.

Then it rang again.

It rang a third time.

“Hello, the number you’ve called is unavailable, please leave a message after the tone.” The automated voice spoke back. The beep rung out as Peter leaned forward.

“Hey Marinette...” He said with a sad tone. “It’s... Peter again, I... I was just wondering how you are?” He cringed at how he sounded. “Just, it’s been almost a month and a half since I saw you running round the city doing hero work. And was curious if we could chat? I...” He took a breath. “I miss what we used to do. It’s, been hard doing hero work, school and waiting for a call from Mister Stark.” He looked to Manhattan. “Call me back when you can.” He left the message sitting for a moment. “Bye.”

He set his phone down and sighed heavily.

Two months since Marinette just up and ran off. She didn’t return his calls, or answer her phone to him. Then they just up and went automatically voicemail the same time she stopped doing hero work in the city.

He returned every night tired, telling a lie to his Aunt about what he’d been up to then crashed out on his bed. His gaze would fall to the corner of his bed room, where Marinettes suit ‘used’ to lay.

She had popped over one evening weeks ago and took it under May’s nose. Not that she had known.

Why, he wanted to know, but he wanted to wait on Marinette to talk back, if she talked back.

What had he done wrong?

He didn’t have more time to think on it when he caught sight of a bank robbery in progress. A group of guys with ‘Avengers masks’ swinging round some mad tech. It was going well till the deli shop across the road got destroyed.

He had completely messed up, he managed to save the deli shop owner and his cat but the ‘avengers’ had got away.

Happy didn’t seem to want to give him the time of night to hear about it and to make it worse, his best friend Ned had turned up in his room.

He had completely forgotten about the Lego death star.

His next day consisted with Ned asking all sorts of random questions.

“Is Marinette the Dragon Girl?” Peter stopped walking as Ned asked that. “It would make sense actually, you both stopped hanging out, and then she stopped helping Spiderman.” Peter turned to his friend quickly.

“No, she not.” They may not speak to one another, but he’d never out her.

“Did she find out? Wait, does she know? Did she make your black suit before going back to blue?” Peter froze; he didn’t know what to say. “She does!” Ned clapped his hands together. “Did you two have an argument about the suit?” Peter shook his head.

“No, why would we?” Peter chuckled, as Ned crossed his arms thoughtfully.

“Well, it would make sense; if she made your suit then you swapped to Mr Stark’s suit. I bet she would be rather upset.” Peter stared silently. “I mean, you had it what, a couple of weeks?”

Peter thought back to that day, when he showed up in the suit, watching Marinette stare at him and slowly cry.

It all sunk in, he had caused this and she took back the suit because, maybe she thought it wasn’t good enough?

God, Flash was right, he was a Penis Parker.

Then it went from bad to worse.

“Peter knows Spiderman!” Ned spoke up. Peter shot a look of horror at his friend then looked at the class in the gym hall then to Liz.

A girl Ned knew that Peter was crushing on.

Turned out Liz had a thing for Spiderman. So Ned was trying to be his wingman. But god damn it Ned, think for a moment next time.

“How about you invite him to Liz’s party then Parker,” Flash Thompson spoke up as he walked over. “If you really know him then that is.” Peter wasn’t sure what to do for a moment. Liz was having a party and he just got invited but had to bring Spiderman.

The bell rang and people began to vanish. “And how about you also bring your friend, Marinette?” Flash spoke up. “Oh wait, you can’t because you lost her, later Penis Parker.” Peter mentally growled, ever since Flash found out Marinette and Peter weren’t hanging out, he had been titled Penis Parker.

“Ned, what were you thinking?!” Peter hissed as he turned to his friend.

“I was trying to help you. Liz is crushing on you and seeing as you aren’t a thing with Marinette.” Peter put his hands on his face.

“We never were Ned.”

“Then you should totally try it with Liz. And I’m going to help you!” Ned continued, “Because if anyone had a chance, it’s you.”

Peter watched Ned walk off.

Tonight was a Party, he wanted to go.

But first, he needed to see someone.


	2. I am sorry

He was nervous, very nervous.

He watched as students from the art academy walk out in groups and Peter glanced about them all. 

Hopefully he got to see her.

Minutes past, but there was no sign of her. This was her usual way out, to go home. Did she avoid him?

He stared about as people walked away, some giving him funny looks or chuckling at him.

Was Marinette still angry with him? After two months?

He growled and turned to walk away. “What a waste of time.”

“Peter?” The French-American tone made him stop. He slowly turned around to see Marinette looking at him in surprise. Her eyes met his as her mouth was slightly agape.

“H-hey, Marinette.” Peter said nervously with a wave before it went to the back of his head as his gaze shifted to the floor. “Listen I...” He looked up and got tackled in the chest.

Marinette was pressed into him, her head buried into his jumper and her arms round his body.

He was caught off guard; he didn’t know what to say. But slowly he realised that maybe she was not angry with him? Did she miss him too?

He couldn’t help but melt into her hug with his own. “Hey partner.” He muttered quietly as she stepped back. Her eyes watering as she glanced down. “Listen Marinette,” Peter began. “I’m, sorry about what happened.” He glanced about as he said it, making sure no one was ease dropping. “I didn’t realise how idiotic what I did was. You had every right to be angry with me.” She stayed quiet. “I should have told you what happened instead of surprising you. I’m so sorry I did that, and I understand why you’d not answer my calls or join me in the city.”

He watched Marinette face for moments, she seemed happy he understood. But as she rubbed the tears away, “I had to change phones Peter, I left you a note explaining everything.”

Peter was confused. “Note? What note?” Marinette took a moment to compose herself.

“When I,” She glanced about as she paused. “Took, the suit with me, I left you a note with May. I left you my new number and what was going on.” Peter thought for a moment.

The note May gave him. He had completely forgotten about it. When he found his black suit gone and freaked, he found out from May that Marinette had popped over and taken something she left in his room.

The note had ended up being discarded when he was left upset that Marinette had just taken it back.

“Sorry, I may have been distracted.” Peter muttered. “I don’t know what’s been going on.” Marinette sighed.

“So you weren’t angry with me then?” She asked with relief.

“I thought you were angry with me!” Peter responded.

“I was! But...” Marinette lead Peter by the hand to a wall to sit on. “But...” They sat quietly for a bit, Peter waiting to hear what Marinette was trying to say. “I was silly.” She began. “I was upset, angry and being just a stupid jealous child.” She vented out annoyed.

Peter watched her, not sure if he should say something. But she continued, “I realised I’d been a stupid person and just did that to you. But I got scared and embarrassed and didn’t want to show my face to you. I was so sure you’d hate me after what I did.” Peter chuckled as he glanced away.

“Doubt it, but I was more stunned by what happened.” Marinette glanced over before looking to her hands and fiddling with her fingers together.

“I was so scared I just tried to pretend it didn’t happen. I saw you go around the city as normal and act like nothing had happened before. So I felt it better to get out of your way so I focused on what I was here to do, to recover.”

Peter glanced over, he had wondered why Marinette had come to New York, but never felt to ask, but maybe now wasn’t the time.

“A couple weeks passed and it turns out a classmate of mine from Paris had mentioned I was in New York and her mother who works out here in the fashion business came and spoke to me.” Peter’s eyes widened in surprise as she smiled slightly. “I’ve been working for her most days as an intern. She’s strict, but she’s a good teacher.”

“That’s good to hear.” Marinette nods at Peters comment.

“But, word got out about it and somehow my phone number got on social media and I was being hounded by people trying to get the inside on my boss. Then there were rude fans and finally stalkers.” Peter’s hands slightly clenched at the comment. “So I had to ditch my phone number. My boss got me a new phone also to work with.” She flashed her new one, to which Peter saw a small Spiderman fabric plush attached to it.

He’d never seen one of those before, had she made it? Her eyes noticed his curious gaze and they fell on the Spiderman keychain. Her face flushed red and she hid the phone quickly. Her body tucked up nervously as he continued. “I went to yours to give my new number and knew you’d be out. I didn’t want a confrontation and was hoping my new number might be a show that we could chat maybe.” Marinette glanced to Peter. “But when I heard nothing I thought that was it.”

Peter stared forward for a while, not aware that Marinette kept glancing to Peter often. And while she wouldn’t say it to his face, she had really missed him.

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t look.” Peter finally responded and turned to her. “I’m sorry for everything on my part. I...” He wanted to say he missed her. “I enjoyed the teamwork we had.” That sounded better.

“I did too.” Marinette said with a smile. But it slowly turned to a frown. “But that’s the other thing.” Peter watched her fidget. “I had to send Longg home.”

“What?” Peter asked confused as Marinette sat up.

“Longg was needed home because of an Akuma. My mother swiftly picked it up and took it to the true owner. So I’ve been Kwamiless for weeks.”

That would explain a lot. “So, you can’t do what you could before?” Marinette shook her head.

“Not everything. I can’t do weather stuff anymore. I can still do some inhuman feats, but without the suit I’m far more venerable.” Marinette sat back and looked to the sky. “After Longg went home, I didn’t feel the need to go out there. I would only be a hindrance.”

That made Peter sad; he was going to miss their team ups. “So, what have you been up to?” Peter stiffened up at her comment.

“Just the usual,” she smiled and poked his side.

“How’s the avenger life?” Marinette said with a smirked smile, but it turned to concern as she watched Peter frown. “What’s wrong?” Peter turned to her.

“Well you see...” He told her the two months of no Avenger work, the stuff he’d been up to, the Happy contact.

“And after what happened last night,” Peter sighed. “Happy just... He just blew me off!” Marinette took his hand nervously.

“I saw what happened. I was really worried for you after I saw the videos.” Marinette was very close to him. “I wish I’d been there to help if I could of.” Peter smiled.

“Thanks.” He looked to the sky; he’d need to get home soon for the party. “Say Marinette; want to come with me and Ned to a party tonight?” Marinette jumped in surprise.

“T-tonight?!” She squeaked. “O-on a d-date?” She stammered, face red as Peter quickly panicked.

“N-no!” He said quickly. “Th-there’s this girl Liz, she’s really into Spiderman and Ned went full wingman.” Marinette slowly deflated at his words.

It was like Adrien with Kagami, back when she was crushing on the blond model.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come along and hang out. Get to know some people.” Marinette glanced down. “Y-you don’t have to. I was just.”

“Its fine Peter,” Marinette spoke calmly with a smile. “I’ll come along. I’ll be your wing girl if you want.” Peter looked surprised.

“Th-thats okay, Ned’s already got me in enough trouble.” Marinette chuckled.

“Well you caused that yourself mister; I got caught with my mask down.” Peter chuckled nervously.

“I’m really sorry he found out.” Marinette shook her head.

“You’ve been distracted. I can’t blame you for it. Just don’t let it happen again.” Peter nods.

“Trust me; no one will know I’m Spiderman again.”


	3. Party Time

After an embarrassing car ride, Peter, Ned and Marinette gave May a short wave as she drove off. Peter stood still stiffly as Marinette turned to look at the house. “It’s a nice place.”

“Totally, Liz’s family are really well off.” Ned chimed as Peter slowly followed behind and gave Peter a nudge. “You bring the suit?” Peter stopped as Marinette glanced over.

“Suit?” Peter didn’t answer as he pulled up his sleeve to Ned. Marinette looked at the two questioningly, what was going on?

“I’ll explain later.” Peter stated to Marinette as Ned walked ahead.

Marinette had never been to an American Party before, so the sudden loud music caught her by surprise as the three entered. “Huh, Flash does DJ stuff?” Marinette mused, thinking of a friend of hers back home. Wonder if they’d get along perhaps?

She was so curious of what was going on she didn’t hear Ned talking to Peter about their plan. “Can’t believe you’re at this lame party.” A female voice spoke as Marinette turned with the other two and looked at the girl.

Both lads looked at each other confused before Ned turned back to the girl. “But your here too...” The girl merely lifted a piece of bread.

“Am I?” Marinette glanced to Peter.

“Who’s that?” Peter glanced over slightly.

“That’s MJ.” Marinette ‘oh’d’. She’d heard of this girl a few times.

Marinette didn’t get much time to really think of MJ as a person before she was greeted by a new voice. “You guys came!” Marinette looked at Liz as both lads greeted the teen. The girl did look beautiful, which only made Marinette nervous to meet the girl Peter liked.

“So who’s this?” Liz asked as she looked to Marinette.

“Oh!” Ned spoke up. “This is Marinette; she’s a friend of ours from France.” Liz’s eyes lit up.

“Oh I’ve heard of you, Peter spoke about you a lot.” Both Peter and Marinette couldn’t help but blush slightly for different reasons. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I see you both fixed your issues?” Both teens nod as they were unsure their voice would be confident to answer.

There was a sudden smashing noise and Liz has to depart. Marinette glanced about again curiously while staying by the two lads. She was a little nervous being here. “Spiderman isn’t a party trick.” She caught Peter saying. Her head turned to them. “I just want to be myself.” Ned slacked slightly.

“Dude, no one wants that.” Peters shoulder sag as he turned away. Marinette took his hand as she saw the look come over him.

While ‘the butterfly’ my not exist in New York. She felt compelled to make sure Peter was okay.

“Penis Parker!” Then Flash goes and does that as the three turn to the DJ. “Yo, where’s your pal Spiderman?” Peter was looking uncomfortable as Flash picked on him. “Is he away with your imaginary girlfriend?!” People laughed as Peter slightly clenched his hands. “Hey Marinette...” Flash said with a smile. “Can you vouch for him? Does he know Spiderman?” Marinette glanced to Peter, what was going on? “After all, he said he’d be here tonight.”

Marinette just stared, was that what Peter was doing? Using Spiderman as some sort of popularity trick?

Peter glanced to her, and then glanced away. He turned and headed for the door. “Peter?” Marinette spoke to him, her voice low. “Don’t do this, it’s like you said. Not a party trick.” Peter looked to her, then Ned.

Ned wasn’t getting involved.

“Just this once, please.” Peter brushed her hand off and headed out the door. Marinette stared at his retreated form as Flash spoke up again.

“Where’s he going? He not run away has he?” Ned got a bit panicked.

“He’s just making sure he’s on the way.” Marinette stared at Ned, who looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s my fault this happened.” Marinette gave Ned a disapproving look.

“You’re his friend right? Why would you force him to do something so reckless?” Ned glanced down.

“I just wanted to help him get together with Liz.” Marinette glanced out the window to see a shadow shifting on the roof.

“There are better ways than being Spiderman.” She argued back.

“Like what, being himself?” Ned joked.

“Yes, exactly.” Marinette replied annoyed. “Peter is a really nice and sweet guy. He shouldn’t need Spiderman to get a girl.”

“Sounds like someone’s got a thing for him?” MJ’s voice spoke up from behind Marinette. Marinette looked startled. “What?” MJ commented. “You obviously have a thing for Peter.” Marinette glanced down as Ned made a noise.

“No way... Oh Man Peters going to,” Marinette turned her gaze to Ned instantly and the boy stopped talking.

“Not one word to him.” Marinette hissed. “From both of you,” MJ didn’t look fazed by the fiery French girl. “This isn’t about me.” Marinette stated. “Peter is here to get a girl to like him, though I still don’t like how he wants to use Spiderman to get her to like him.”

Marinette’s gaze shifted to the roof top outside, her eyes spot Peter looking down. He looked to be conflicted and Marinette couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

But her conflict turned to confusion as Peter stood and stared at something. “I’m just going to look for Peter.” Marinette stated as she headed for the door. She just got outside fast enough to see Peter web off down the street.

She felt happy, sad and worried.

She was happy that Peter was taking the high road and not using Spiderman as a party favour.

She was sad about how Peter must be feeling, having to dart away from the party on a potential ‘hero run’.

But she couldn’t help but worry as she wouldn’t be there to help him.

She stood outside waiting, hoping to see him return. Ned had come out, saying that Peter wasn’t picking up. “I’m going to go look for him.” She stated walking off.

“Wait; do want me to come along?” Ned asked curiously.

“Let me know if he comes back. I’ll be fine.” She stated with confidence.

Well, she sounded confident. But she was really worried for Peter. If only she had Longg.

Soon her walk took her to a street, a street with a lot of damage. “Oh no...” This damage didn’t all look man made. She followed the damage till it came to an end.

No Spiderman, no anything. “Peter?” Marinette called out. “Peter, are you nearby?”

“Stay close to the ground, who does he think he is?” She heard his voice and her chest swelled with relief as she spotted Spiderman walking along.

“Peter!” Marinette spoke as she ran up. Peter caught her as she stumbled.

“Marinette what are you doing here?” He looked at her worried; she shouldn’t be here all on her own.

“I was worried; you didn’t come back or answer Ned’s call.” Peter looked to his phone, noticing the missed calls. “Are you okay?” She took note of the damp feel in his suit. “Are you cold?”

“Suit has a heater in it.” Peter replied as he looked at the damage the thugs had left behind. “Sorry I made you worry. Thanks for coming to look for me.” Marinette smiled with a blush.

“That’s what partners do. Though you don’t sound happy, did they get away?” Peter nods.

“It’s a long story, mind I tell you as we walk back?” Marinette nods as they walked side by side.

Peter told Marinette of the thugs, the fancy tech, and the bird man then of Tony Stark. “Wait, he just blew you off? Why would he just ignore you?” Marinette couldn’t help but feel annoyed with how Stark was treating Peter.

“I just don’t understand why he keeps treating me like this. I can do this, he just doesn’t trust me.” Marinette frowned and stepped in front to face Peter.

“Then we’ll do this together.” Marinette stated. “We were a team before Stark got involved and we can do this if he feels like this isn’t important.” Peter swelled with joy at her backing.

“Thanks Marinette.” The girl smiled back as her gaze fell to the distance and then it became curious. “What’s wrong?” His gaze followed hers and saw what she was looking at.

Both eyed the weird tech that they found, only for his phone to ring. “Hey Ned, me and Marinette are on our way back.” Ned sighed relieved that Marinette had found Peter.

“Actually bud, might want to cancel that plan.” Ned then held the phone up and both Marinette and Peter could hear ‘Penis’ and ‘Parker’ echo out. “Sorry man, guess we’re still losers. See you tomorrow.” Peter sighed.

“Yeah, good night man. See you tomorrow.” With that he hung up the phone and looked up to see Marinette worried. “Sorry for wasting your time Marinette.” She shook her head.

“Anything to do with you is worth my time.” Peter smiled at that as he lifted the tech. “What will you do with it?”

“Not sure, but I’ll check it out in class tomorrow.” He stood with the device in hand. “Mind still walking back with me? I left my clothes there.” Marinette nods.

“Sure, so tell me more about what you saw tonight.”


	4. Intimidating

If Marinette would have been told that Peter would give her grey hairs before she was thirty, she would have laughed it off. The weekend Peter was away, however, sure proving that wrong.

He’d tracked the bad guys, ended up getting trapped in the process of catching them. Had found out that purple thing they found was a bomb, that Ned was carrying it. That had gone off on one of Washington’s tallest monuments.

The fact he had managed to save them all from sudden death at the last second had left her panicked. She really hated the feeling of not being on the battle field.

So she could only stand nervously with May, (who had picked her up surprisingly.) And they were waiting with everyone else for the school bus to return from Washington.

Marinette had watched the news clip of Peter saving the day as Spiderman. She was so thankful he was there, though it was also their fault for carrying round that purple bomb.

God just knowing that had her worried, why did Peter have to tell her while he was running to save his friends? It had only made her more worried.

The bus had turned up, everyone safe and sound and Peter getting greeted by May first before he was surprised to see Marinette there also. “I thought she’d be worrying so I brought her along.” May stated.

Once they had a moment to chat quietly Marinette gave her best smile. “You did good Peter.” Peter scratched the back of his head.

“It’s my fault though, if I had known.” Marinette shook her head.

“Regardless, you managed to save everyone. That’s what’s important right now.” Peter gave a small smile.

“Thanks.” Marinette smiled.

“Also May knows you disappeared last night. She was having a small fit about you. I know you want to do good Peter. But school is important.” Peter sighed.

“Let’s not talk about that right now.”

She didn’t push; Peter had just been through a lot after all. However, less than a day later, Marinette received a call in her room while she was busy at work on her current projects. “Hello?”

“Hi Marinette, its Ned.” Marinette blinked surprised, unprepared for the sudden call.

“How can I help you Ned? Is Peter alright?” She was a little nervous, did something happen to Spiderman? Ned sighed, sounded pretty heavy. “Ned?”

“Peter is thinking of dropping out of school.” Marinette stopped her work and sat up. “All he’s focused on is this birdman and I’m worried he’s going to ruin his life to be an avenger.”

Marinette frowned. “Where is he right now?” She asked, planning to go find him.

“He’s in detention since he disappeared on the school trip.” Ned explained. “Want me to let you know when he’s done there? I think I don’t have the same pressure to convince him as you do.” Marinette chuckled nervously.

“What makes you say that?” She wondered if Peter had let it slip she was a hero, like he had blown his cover to Ned.

“Well, okay so Peter let it slip you made his black suit.” Marinette instantly relaxed at that. Well least it was that. “So I was hoping that maybe, you could convince him? He seems to listen to you, or question his actions when around you.”

“I doubt I’m that influential, but I’ll try.” She glanced to her door as it was knocked on.

“So want me to let you know when he’s out?” Ned asked as Peter opened the door and Marinette stood instantly. “Marinette?”

“I’ll handle it, don’t worry.” She threw her phone to the side and stammered in surprise at his sudden appearance. “Peter, what are you doing here?”

“I was going to come over after class, I tried ringing but your phone was busy.” Marinette gave the boy a questioning look. “What?”

“Nothing... Peter comes have a seat.” She shut her room door and Peter gave her an odd look. “Sorry, there has been commotion amongst the magical life I live.”

“Is that why no ones in the house?” Peter asked curiously.

“Ancient one and Wong are in the east temple, a new student is being taught and one went rogue. For my safety I’ve been said to keep my door shut.”

“So how did I get let in?” Peter asked curiously.

“The house is aware of who comes and goes; it knows who you are and lets you walk freely to my room. If you do anything else though, well, you might get lost for a few hours.” Peter nods slowly.

They stayed quiet for a while.

“You’re not in danger are you?” Marinette turned to Peter’s question, his face full with worry.

“I am,” she stated as he tensed up. “But I’m not scared.”

“But without your Kwami.” Marinette waved him off.

“I can handle myself.” It was a lie of course. In all honesty she was very scared after finding out what had happened at the temple. It could be her one day and she didn’t want Peter to worry about her, he was having enough on his plate.

“So, Ned told me your ditching school.” Marinette finally cut to the chase and Peter groaned. “And that you seemed to have ditched detention. He didn’t say you did, but the fact is you are here when he said you were there is evident enough.”

“I have more important things to focus on.” Peter argued back, his voice guarded and he looked on edge. Marinette crossed her arms as she leaned back.

“School is very important.”

“But dealing with the vulture is.” Marinette quirked her eyebrow up. “That’s... That’s what I’m calling him. Birdman seemed so lame for a villain.” Peter slumped down. “I just- Just can’t sit by knowing he’s carting these items off. What if he gets it overseas?” Peter stated. “What if it turns up in Paris and someone gets hurt.”

The comment of home, made Marinette flinch. Peter was sort of right, if these dangerous items got to her home and maybe even kill someone. What was she to do?

“Okay.” Marinette responded. “We bring this guy down, and then you focus on studying.” Peter nods as he pulled out his mask. “Why are you getting this out?” Peter shoved on his mask.

“I’m hoping Karen can help us with our efforts.” Peter stated, forgetting Marinette didn’t know of the A.I.

“Who’s Karen?” Marinette asked her voice on edge.

“The A.I in this suit, she has been really helpful.” Marinette relaxed, but didn’t like knowing some A.I knew things about her.

She’d already had to deal with one A.I akuma before.

“Oh you can Karen?” Peter spoke up. “Karen can show me the recordings from last night. Even transmit it to your PC.” Peter stated.

No second later did Marinettes PC light up, showing a picture of her and Peter on it.

“Peter!” Marinette shrieked as her face blushed red while Peter panicked.

“I-I didn’t mean too. Karen you shouldn’t just open her PC up.” He stayed quiet a second. “Just because it was easy to connect too does not mean you can just open it up.” The computer screen turned blue and it showed Marinettes room as Peter looked about.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble Miss Marinette.” The A.I spoke through the monitor. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Marinette grumbled quietly as Peter seemed to relax. “Karen, can you show me all the recordings you have from last Friday?”

The screen flickered and showed Peter with the Spiderman mask on while looking at the mirror. “Hey, everyone! Yeah, kick-ass party.” Peter flushed red as Marinette chuckled. “What’s up, Liz? Peter’s told me a lot about you.” Marinette turned to him with a smirk.

“N-not that one!” Peter stammered. “Later in the day!” the screen flickered again.

“It is I, Thor, son of Odin!” Marinette lost it as Peter flailed about in embarrassment.

“Is that a meat hammer?!” Marinette cried in laugher and while it was nice to hear her laugh this hard this was not what Peter wanted.

“No no, we don’t want to watch that.” Peter stated.

“Oh I do.” Marinette argued with a grin. “Nice arm flex.” She joked as she watched the recording.

The recording flicked too the three men at the van. “That’s it.” Peter called out. “Play that whole scene for Marinette please.”

Marinette sat and watched the video, her breath hitched as she watched the gun get pulled on Peter.

“The two on the right,” Peter began. “Who are they?” Marinette sat quietly as Peter and Karen talked. “Nothing?” She glanced over Marinette watched as the third gentleman was focused on.

Aaron Davis also known as the Prowler. “Nice nick name.” Marinette commented. “It looks like he lives in Queens.” Peter nods.

“Then that’s who I’ll interrogate.” Marinette snorted a chuckle. “What?” Marinette smiled at the teen.

“You couldn’t scare a squirrel Peter. There’s no way you’ll be able to interrogate him.” Peter grumbled, and then paused.

“Yeah, let’s test it.” Marinette titled her head confused. “**Fear me now?**” A deep roar echoed back.

Marinette was left bent over her bed in fits of laughter. “**That’s not funny! I’m supposed to be intimidating!**” Marinette kept laughing. “**Shut it off Karen.**” His voice came back through normal. “Thanks for your support Marinette.”

Marinette sighed as she calmed down. “You know you don’t have to scare someone, Peter. Your Spiderman, everyone knows you, and your voice.” Marinette stood and walked up to the teen. “Just be you, be the friendly guy you normally are.”

“And that will work how?” Peter asked curiously as Marinette pointed to the picture on her PC.

“You saved his life, he won’t just forget that. Go ask him, he would probably hand it over.”

“I don’t know...” Marinette leaned up against Peter, making the teen blush under the mask.

“Karen, can you please play the beginning of Peters encounter please?” The screen flickered back to the scene and they watched it again. “You heard him right? He didn’t sound very keen on this.” Peter nods slowly. “Play to his feelings. He might not want this stuff running around Queens. He probably has family, friends. They could die if these got into the wrong hands. Like how you explained to me about it may be ending up in Paris.” Peter nods again.

“Okay, I best get going.” Marinette quickly grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. “Marinette?”

“I’m coming; I want to make sure your okay.”

“It’s too dangerous.” Peter stated.

“I won’t get involved. But if we are a team, we work together. I want to be there encase it goes bad. I don’t want to be wrong, but I have before.”

Peter stared at her intense gaze, she was very serious. “Okay, but if he pulls a gun you hide.” Marinette nods.

“I won’t be nearby.”

She didn’t want to admit it, but really she just wanted to feel safe. What with a dangerous mage running about and no Kwami to protect her. There was only so much time before a threat came after her.

She was still a guardian, but a very vulnerable one.

So they went together, finding Aaron at a car park was a simple task with Karen. “Stay out here,” Peter spoke to Marinette as he went inside.

Marinette remained quiet, her body guarded as she waited. She could hear them talking, seemed to be going well.

Peter came out quickly, “I have the location. They’re meeting right now I need to go.” Marinette looked panicked.

“Wait, you can’t just go in blind.”

“If I can catch them, I can stop them Marinette. Head to the harbour, I’ll see you after.” With that he shot off.

“Wait! Which, harbour?!” She called out, but he was gone. “Peter...”

She felt nervous standing alone. She needed to catch up to him.

She hoped he didn’t get himself killed in the process.


	5. Messed up

He thought he’d done well. He’d caught up with the bad guys, managed to catch them red handed and even bring a few down.

But like he said, he thought he’d done good.

But then everything went to hell as the FBI was on the ship, then the vulture attacked and his fight ended up splitting the ship in two.

He’d nearly killed everyone on the ship.

If Ironman hadn’t turned up and saved him and everyone.

So here he is now, sat on a roof and being told off by Tony Stark.

He’d had enough of this. “If only you had just listened to me!” He was angry; he tried and tried to warn people. Only Marinette listened to him. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn’t here right now. Peter sighed in frustration. “It’s now like you care, you’re not even here.” Peter grumbled.

He really wishes he hadn’t said that as Tony Stark stepped out his suit, and he looked un-amused. “I did listen, kid.” Tony said his voice calm and serious. Peter stepped back, his nerves getting the better of him. “Who do you think called the FBI? Huh?” Peter felt numb slightly under his gaze. “I was the only one that believed you.”

“Marinette did too...” Peter argued back.

“No talking, zip it.” Tony snapped at the boy. Peter remained silent. “I don’t need to know if your little girlfriend believed you or not. Okay? They said I was crazy recruiting a kid.” Peter wanted to comment but held his tongue. “What if someone had died today?” Tony stated. “Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you.” He poked at Peter slightly. “And if you died, well that’s on us.” Tony stated.

“U-us?” Peter asked.

“That girl of yours, Marinette. She’s been training you, helping you. You’ve had a young woman who’s been at this longer than you and knows a lot more danger than you. I know who she is; it’s not hard when you have people all over the world with super powers.” Peter swallowed the nerves he had. “Imagine if you had died today. How do you think she’d feel? That girl, we found her running ragged trying to find you. If it wasn’t for the fact we tracked your phone she’d be all split ends.”

“Wh-where is she?” Peter asked.

“Down stairs.” Tony stated and Peter met the man’s gaze with surprise. “What were you thinking?” Tony hissed. Peter slumped his shoulders.

“I wanted to be like you.” Tony sighed.

“And I wanted you to be better.” There was a long pause; Tony shouldn’t have gotten this kid involved. He’d made a mistake. “Okay, I’m going to have to take the suit back.” Peter looked alarmed.

“Take it back? For how long?”

“Forever.” It felt like a punch to the gut.

“N-no, no, please, Mr Stark you can’t.” Tony wasn’t having any of the begging. “You don’t understand. This is all I have. Without the suit I’m nothing.” Tony turned his gaze to Peter.

“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it. Okay?” Peter looked down in defeat as Tony couldn’t help but be remained of his father. “Marinette has your clothes, go get changed.”

Peter found Marinette at the bottom, her eyes lit up and she ran up to him. “Are you okay? I saw what happened to the ship.” Peter stared at the girl.

“I need my clothes Marinette. Mind giving me a minute?” Marinette stopped her panicking and nods slowly as Peter took his back pack and walked inside the building. Tony Stark landed outside and Marinette looked to him for answers.

“The kid needs a break.” Tony stated to her. “Make sure he behaves.” Peter came back out and handed his suit to Tony. Tony said nothing to Peter as he flew off.

Marinette stared at Peter and her heart broke as she saw the tears fall. “I’ve messed up.” He stated as he rubbed his eyes. “Like, really badly Marinette.”

They sat quietly for several hours. Marinette said nothing for the majority, just letting Peter take in what’s happened. The sun had set long ago before Peter finally seemed to collect himself. “I’m sorry I dragged you here.” Marinette shook her head.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad your okay Peter.” The lad smiled. “Oh, I covered for you, May called. I said you were dealing with something and would call her back later.” Peter sighed.

“Could you walk back home with me?” He asked as he stared at his phone. “I don’t think I have the strength to walk back alone right now.” Marinette smiled as they stood up. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” Marinette shook her head.

“You’re fine, that’s what’s important.”

She stayed with him all the way. She felt so bad for him, but didn’t know what to do. This was something he’d have to figure out for himself. She met with May as they walked in, and Peter stated that he lost the Stark internship.

She bid the two good night and headed home. Peter would bounce back, he was good at that.

The week passed, Peter seemed to slowly recover, but no Spiderman running the city.

She missed that part of seeing. She got to hang out with Peter after school and got to hang out with Ned also.

“You should ask Peter about going to home coming dance.” Ned stated to Marinette one afternoon, they were waiting outside the school for Peter.

“P-pardon?” Marinette stammered to the large teen.

“You like him, you should ask him.” Marinette glanced away.

“He likes Liz.” She stated. “That’s why you tried to wingman for him at the party.”

“But he likes you too.” Marinette glance back surprise. “Trust me, Peter likes Liz, but I think he likes you more.”

Marinette’s lip twitched, she glanced away to look at the school. “What makes you say that?” Ned glanced to the school also with a smirk as he counted off the fingers.

“He was super stoked about you when you first turned up. He then got all sulky when you two had the falling out. Like sometimes he’d just flake a small smile at Liz when they spoke. He was over the moon to be hanging out with you again; you should have heard how excited he was the night of the party.” Marinette glanced to Ned then back to the school. She took a nervous breath. “Peter gets really uppity when Flash talks about you.” Marinette smiled slightly. “And when we’ve hung out this week, his eyes are always on you, unless I’m talking to him of course.”

“I doubt that.”

“I’m not joking Marinette.” Marinette glanced over then back to the school; she smiled when she saw him coming out. “No one’s asked him to the dance, got ask him. I bet he’d be frilled. Even better, ask him out.”

Marinette twitched. “You’re a nice guy Ned.” Marinette stated as Ned huffed at his fingers then brushed his shirt with a smirk.

“I’m the best.” Marinette bounced on her feet and Ned watched with anticipation to see what happened.

“Guys! Guess what!” Peter spoke with joy. “Liz asked me out to home coming.” Ned watched the girl in front of Peter wilt slightly before smiling quickly.

“That’s great!” Peter grinned back before hopping round them.

“Sorry, but I need to get May to help me get ready for it, I’ll speak to you later.” He ran off with a skip in his step.

Marinette stared at his retreating form as Ned stepped over to her. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have got your hopes up.” Marinette shook her head.

“It’s fine.” She smiled. “It’s not the first time to happen. Just as long as Peter is happy.” Ned frowned.

“Well I say don’t give up. I know,” Ned started. “It sounds selfish, but I don’t want to see you upset. You’re a good friend too us and I really want you guys to make it work.” Marinette chuckled.

“You’re like a girl watching a drama. Its fine Ned, if anything changes I’ll ask him. But for now, let’s leave him be. Have a good day.” Ned watched her walk off.

“You wouldn’t happen to know any cute female models though? I could do with a date!” Marinette laughed at that as Ned gave his warmest smile. But he quickly sighed as he looked to where Peter had gone. “Damn it dude!”

When Marinette got him she hurried back to her room and sealed the door. She landed back first on her bed and hugged her pillow.

She’d get through this; it’s not her first heart break.


	6. Web out!

The last thing she expected was a sudden phone call from Peter one night. Mostly the homecoming dance night. “Hey Peter.” Marinette said, her eyes focused on her current clothes project to show her mentor.

“H-hey.” Peter stammered, Marinette sat back, he sounded panicked.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” There was a long pause.

“He’s Liz’s dad!” Peter hissed. “I need my suit.” Marinette stood quickly.

Liz’s dad and Peter needed his suit. “Oh, god!” Marinette panicked as she realised. “You’re safe right?”

“Y-yeah I’m good. Sorry! I’m just talking to Ned.” Peter spoke to someone else. “You’ll meet me in the hall right, Ned?” Marinette glanced to her work desk, looking at the cuffs.

One pair black and one pair green.

“I’ll see you there. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ll see you there.” With that the call hung up and Marinette was stood in silence.

The vulture was Liz’s dad, the same Liz that Peter wanted to date.

Peter had worst luck than Chat Noir.

She grabbed the cuffs, putting a pair on her wrists. “I hope this works.” She looked at the two outfits on display. “I’m coming Peter.”

She was out the house as fast as possible; she caught the first train to Manhattan academy. She couldn’t help but twitch nervously, ever second it took her she was beginning to fear for Peter’s safety.

But if Liz was there, maybe Vulture wouldn’t do anything silly.

But if he was desperate he could do anything.

She arrived to the party, finding Ned there. “Marinette? What you doing here?” Marinette panted as she reached the teen. “Whoa you okay?”

“Is Peter here?” Ned glanced up. “No-not yet. Come inside for a drink and we can wait for him.” She was instantly bombarded with music. She found herself with Ned getting a drink before being crowed up with MJ and few others. “Nice sweats.” MJ commented, noting Marinettes dishevelled look.

“Th-thanks.” She kept looking to the door for Peter.

“You okay?” MJ asked curiously.

“She’s looking for Peter.” MJ looked at her curiously after Ned said that.

“Sounds like the party might get interesting. Is she going to fight Liz for Peter?” Marinette didn’t say anything as Ned glanced to the French girl worried. “This could be fun to watch. Track suit wins over a dress I say.”

Liz entered the building, no Peter. Her stomach dropped, where was he? “No Peter?” Ned asked.

Minutes passed before the teen reached the door, he looked spooked. “What happened to him?” MJ asked as Marinette stared at Peter.

Peter met her eyes, then to Liz before walking in. “I-I need to go to the bathroom. N-Ned, would you mind showing me the way?” She asked, wanting to get to the hall.

“Huh?” He looked to the girl and noticed her plea. “S-sure, right this way.” They reached the hall and Marinette turned to Ned.

“Thanks go back inside and make sure no one follows Peter.” Ned nods.

“Okay, is this superhero work?” Marinette nods.

“He needs the suit. He’ll be fine.”

“Okay, we’ll wait inside the hall for you to come back. Don’t be long.” Marinette sighed as Ned left; she probably should tell him who she was.

Moments later, Peter came sprinting round, Marinette caught him as he gasped. “You okay?” Peter nods.

“Y-yeah, you bring the suit?” Marinette nods. “Great!” He pulled off his tie.

“What you doing?” Peter stopped.

“Getting changed?” Marinette shook her head.

“Just put these on.” She handed him two black cuffs. They had red spiders on them.

“What’s this?” He asked as Marinette gripped his wrists.

“Just say, web out.” Peter blinked.

“Web out?” The cuffs glowed and Peter’s clothes glowed with it. In an instant, homecoming suit was replaced with the Marinette made Black Spider suit. “Whoa! This is so cool. How did you do that?”

“Magic is a fun thing to play with when you are bored for nearly two months. Web in swaps your clothes back and don’t worry their safe at my house.” Peter marvelled the suit, it even had the old launchers, Marinette made sure everything was there.

“Okay, let me grab some webbing and I’ll go.” Marinette put a hand on his chest.

“Not without me. Not this time.” Peter shook his head.

“You don’t have anything to protect you.” Marinette smirked as she stepped back.

“Suit up!” She called out as her outfit was changed.

“Woah.” Marinette smirked.

“I was very bored and worried Peter. Now grab your stuff.” Peter nodded slowly, before long both were speeding for the door.

“He said he was leaving town, so let’s catch-.” Peter was cut short as a fist hit him in the face.

“Spidy!” Marinette panicked as she quickly jumped out the way of the electric fist.

“He gave you a choice kid. Now, you both die.” The dark skinned man stated. Peter huffed as he looked up. “Like the suit, much better than that blue one.”

“Thanks!” Marinette called out as she lunged at the man who swung her off. Peter looked to his fallen web shooter and made a dash for it.

Only for a bus to smack into him, and fling him into another bus. “Oh I’m really enjoying this!” The man turned to Marinette who lunged at him, only to be sent flying with a solid punch to the gut. “Stay down girl.”

Marinette whimpered in the seating of the bus, she really missed the heightened reflexes that came with the suit.

Maybe she should get back into fighting spirit before going to Paris?

There was a yell, and then a thud and then a much louder yell as Peter landed on her with a thud. “Nice of you to drop by?” Marinette grunted from the sudden weight.

“Sorry!” The bus was sent sideways and Peter pulled Marinette out. “Why did he send you here?” Peter panted as the tanned man walked up to them.

“Guess you’ll never know.” Peter watched as the man took a swing at them and put his arms out protectively to save Marinette.

But sudden webbing to the man’s arm stopped the attack and left him confused. Peter and Marinette looked to the source and found Ned at the other end. “Nice shot!” Peter tugged the webbing down and landed a powerful kick to their attacker. “Thanks for the save Ned!” Peter caught his web launcher and stuck their foe to a bus.

Marinette groaned as she stood up, her body ached but she’d be fine. “Vulture is Liz’s dad.” Peter stated to Ned. “Call Happy Hogan, he’s head of Starks Security. Tell them what’s going on and get someone to deal with.” Peter looked at his defeated foe. “Shocker, get him to deal with Shocker.”

Ned nods quickly. “What happened to Marinette? She didn’t come back.” Shen walked up beside Peter.

“She’s fine Ned.” Ned looked to her, then head to too.

“Oh!” He sighed in realisation. “Good luck.” The two teens nod and take off.

“Get a computer and start tracking my phone!” Peter called out as he and Marinette ran off.

“Why?” Marinette asked.

“I left my phone in his car, we can find out where he’s going.” Marinette nods.

“Always the smart one, Spiderman. Let’s take this bird down together.” Peter nods as he landed on Flash Thompsons Car.

“Flash I need your car and phone.” Peter growled deeply.

Flash was very quickly to give it up and Marinette landed in the car as it went round the corner. “Hope you know how to drive.” Marinette prayed as she put her seatbelt on.

“Still learning.” Marinette looked up to the heavens, praying Ladybug luck was on her side. “Okay Ned, I’ve borrowed Eugene’s car and phone.”

“Dude you know how to drive?” Ned asked with a joking voice.

“I’m still learning! Now start tracking my phone, it’s in his car! And how’s that call to Happy going?” Marinette watched with amusement as Peter commanded the mission. “What?” He asked, before swerving the car.

“Nothing,” she said with a smile as she sat back. 

“It’s just glad to back out on the job again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this be a fun idea for Peters black suit. Similar to the Miraculous Transformation.
> 
> Got no idea how I want Marinettes suit to look, if anyone's got idea's point me to a reference.


	7. Save the day

Ned was a heck of a good man in the chair.

Peter was a terrible driver, thank Kwami she had seatbelt on as they ended up crashing, fully on the cars side. “Next time...” Marinette whimpered as she stared at the floor. “Just put your foot on the brakes. Maybe then I won’t have grey hair by the time this mission is over.” Peter panted as he sat in his corner.

“S-sorry.” The car flopped back onto its wheels and both exited the car. “Ned, keep trying to get Happy, don’t let that plane take off. We can’t have him rob Mr Starks plane.”

Both teens stopped outside the warehouse. “So much for out of town.” Marinette stated with crossed arms.

“But good for us, let’s go.” Both reached the roof and Peter lowered them down quietly.

It was empty of life, but still computers at work. “Think they left?” Peter whispered to Marinette.

“Doubt it.” Peter looked to where she was, staring at the large winged suit.

“Woah.” Peter gaped; it would have been really cool if it hadn’t been trying to kill him. His gaze turned to the computers at the side, pictures on the plane and Stark Tower.

That was when they heard noise and followed it where a light source came from. Both teens were on edge for a sudden attack as they entered the room. The pillars round them held up the roof above.

They’re gaze fell on the man at the bench. “Hey!” Peter shouted as he wasn’t scared of a man in no suit. The man turned casually to them. “Surprised?” Mr Toome chuckled as he touched a button on the bench.

“Hey Pete!” Adrian turned around and relaxed. “Didn’t hear you come in? Who this with you? I hope you weren’t cheating on my daughter already.” The voice was joking but the two teens were beyond jokes.

“It’s over. We’ve got you.” Peter stated and Adrian chuckled again.

“I really admire your grit Pete. I can see why girls like you.” He stated with his gaze focused on the pair while he shrugged his jacket on. “I was really unsure of her pick when you turned up. Liz picked a good one.” Peter and Marinette stopped several meters away.

“How could you do this to Liz sir?” Peter spoke; Marinette remained quiet as she made sure this man didn’t do anything dangerous.

“To her?” Adrian asked. “Kid, I’m doing it for her, for my family.” Peter fired a web at Toomes hand, pinning it there. “You kids wouldn’t understand what the worlds like.” He grunted.

“Selling weapons is wrong sir.” Marinette spoke up. “I get it, the worlds not perfect and I don’t condone Mr Starks either.” Marinette stated. “But this shouldn’t be how it goes. Stop this now, before you ruin your family’s life.”

“Close minded naive girl.” He began before meeting her gaze. “Did Peter warn you about what I said in the car?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as Adrian smirked and pulled out a knife.

There was an explosion and suddenly the wings were flying towards them, he’d stalled them out. “Watch out!” Peter grabbed Marinette and jumped over the wings.

Both teens dodged out the way as the high powered gear crashed into the pillars around them. “I’m sorry you two.” He called out as Marinette and Peter stood together unharmed.

“What are you talking about?” Peter challenged. “You’ve not even hit us!” The man chuckled.

“Who said I was aiming for you?” Peter and Marinette tensed as they looked at the pillars. “I told you, I’ll kill you and everyone close to you.”

“Run.” Marinette panicked as the last pillar was struck. Marinette looked up as the building came down. “Peter!”

Vulture watched as the building crushed the pair, his wings protecting him from the heavy building. “What a waste of youth. I warned you kid and now you got yourself and another killed.” With that he flew off.

As the dust and rubble settled Peter could only stare at the face above him.

“Oh god!” With gasping breaths, Marinette stood over Peter, her outfit glowed red as circles emitted from her arms. “A-are you...” She gasped, her body shaking. “Are you okay Peter?” The dust was making it hard to breath.

Peter stared back, not saying anything.

“Peter?!” She shrieked with worry as he body faltered slightly.

“Why did you save me?” He asked, stunned. “You don’t even have your Kwami, why did you throw yourself to protect me?!” He yelled, his voice showing his panic and horror.

Marinette panted several times before smiling. “I may not have my Kwami, but I’m still a hero. And I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.”

Peter stared at her as Tony’s words rung in his ears. ‘If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.’ He blinked as blood dripped onto his masked face. ‘If something happens to you, that’s on us.’

“Go after him Peter.” Marinette groaned, blood dripping off her chin. “Go stop him!” She yelled as her legs gave out slightly and she screamed before she pushed back. “Peter, get going!” Peter’s body shifted, and pressed up to the weight above her. “Peter?” She stared at him.

“I’m not leaving you like this.” He pushed against the weight, it shocked him how much was there. “Push together.” Marinette pushed up, her legs shaking as Peters legs stayed firm. “Push Marinette!”

The rubble above them tumbled to the side and both teens gasped. Peter watched as Marinette stumbled and he caught her, she was crying. “I was so scared.” She spoke up. “I was sure we were dead.”

“I’ve got you Marinette. Thanks for saving us.” He set her down as her legs gave out. He crouched and took note of the blood on the cement. “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s just a small cut.

“Marinette, you could have worse!” Peter argued as Marinette put a hand on his cheek.

“Don’t worry about me. Go stop him. Go save the day.” Peter felt her hand shake as he caught it. He was conflicted. “Don’t let him get any more dangerous weapons out there.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere okay!” Peter stated as he stood. “I’ll be back as fast as possible.” Marinette huffed deep breaths as she watched the blur race off.

She slowed her breathing, trying to regulate it.

Slowly she didn’t feel so good, her head began to ache and she had to close her eyes to try stopping the spinning.

‘Am I going to die?’ She asked herself, feeling lightheaded. ‘This wouldn’t be a good way to go out. I didn’t get to tell Peter how I felt. Least let me have that chance.’

There was a bright light over head and her eye opened then snapped shut. It sounded like something landing. “Wow, you took a right number there Sabrina.” Marinettes eyes clenched tightly. “That might be a bit out your age range. Okay, stay still, I’ve got help coming.” Marinette tried to open her eyes. “Easy little lady. Don’t do anything, just stay with me.” Marinette heard a hiss then felt a warm hand touch hers.

“Peter?” Marinette mumbled.

“He’s coming. What do you want to tell him?” The voice asked.

“T-tell him, I’m glad he’s my partner.” She slurred, the hand clenched hers.

“You can tell him yourself. Talk to me Marinette, what life like in France?”

“L-life? W-well?” Marinette felt heavy, she couldn’t find it in her to keep talking.

“H-hey!” The voice spoke up. “Keep it together Marinette. Marinette?” The voice asked.

“Marinette?!” A new voice called out before Marinette blacked out.


	8. I'd like that

The constant ticking from the clock was annoying. Every second that went by only made him more nervous.

Because she could have died.

And now, here he was staring at her in the bed. Bandage wrapped round her head as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

If Tony Stark hadn’t gotten back to her first, if the plane hadn’t been faster.

He really didn’t want to think about last night.

He’d beaten the Vulture, saved his life as well from his own equipment. Then as soon as he tied him up, he was off to Marinette.

But he was so far away. If Happy hadn’t gotten Peters phone location, neither him nor Stark would have found Marinette.

It made Peter wonder, what would have happened if it had just been him there that night with her?

A memory of Marinette, standing over him. Her small body trying to fight the crushing weight that would killed them. It made him appreciate what she did, even if it nearly killed her.

Tony walked into the room. “You should rest yourself kid. You’re pretty banged up.” Peter looked at the Avenger, then back to Marinette. “Your girlfriend will be fine.”

“She’s...” Peter stopped and sighed. Why bother trying to make Tony see sense.

“I’ve spoken to her parents.” Tony started from where he leaned on the wall. “They said their coming; apparently they’ll be here in a bit.” He said sceptically.

Peter looked to Stark for a bit before both men heard a fizzling noise and turned to see a hole appear in the room. A large bearing man stepped through with a smaller, familiar looking older woman.

“Well, that’s different.” Tony spoke, caught off guard by the sudden appearance. “_Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng._” Peter stared in awe at the two adults.

“_Thank you for calling us, Mr Stark._” Tom spoke with a worried smile. “_When you told us what happened, we couldn’t just come the standard way._” Tony nods as he let the large man go sit by Marinettes bed.

“Thank you for looking after our daughter.” Sabine spoke up, her warm smile relaxing the rich man.

“It wasn’t a problem really.” He looked to Peter. “Might I introduce you to young Peter Parker?” Tony gestured to the young teen.

Sabine turned her gaze to Peter and he could see some of Marinette in Sabines smile. “Young man,” she took Peters hands in her own. “Thank you for being there for Marinette. She spoke about you all the time while shes been in New York. I’m so glad she has a friend to rely on.”

Rely on.

It made Peter feel numb.

“It’s my fault she’s like this.” He stated honestly, his gaze heading to the floor. “I got her in this state ‘cause I wanted to bring down a villain.”Sabine put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure you didn’t intend for this to happen. I’ve been in those spots before. We both have.” She looked to Tom slightly. “You’re young and eager to prove yourself. It comes with growth as a hero. Don’t let events that have happened put you down. Stand tall and stride to do better next time.” Peter swallowed dryly before nodding.

“You’ll need to go home soon Kid.” Tony stark stated to Peter.

“But I don’t want to leave her.” Sabine gave a small chuckle at the boy.

“She’ll be fine Peter. We’ll call you as soon as she wakes up.” He looked upset. “Focus on recovering, go to school and come back here if you want after. We’ll be here waiting for you.”

He couldn’t argue with the older, shorter lady that was Marinettes mother. She took Peter home with Happy driving.

Sabine even talked to May when they arrived and gave a small lie about what had happened. Saying there had been a small incident last night for Marinette and Peter had to leave the party early.

May was worried after hearing the story. Peter wondered though if May should have really known what happened.

Oh well, he’d come to that decision later.

School was a little better though. “That was nuts last night. You guys were being thrown around like ‘ahh’ and he was like ‘pfff’ and then I was like ‘web strike!’” Peter chuckled at Ned.

“You saved us big time Ned. Marinette is super grateful.” Ned nods, aware of Marinettes current situation.

They stopped when Peter saw Liz, he heard she was leaving and wasn’t sure how to talk to her about it. It was his fault her father was in jail now. “Hey, Liz.” Peter ran up, she glanced to him before looking away.

“Hey.” She muttered, eyes not making contact.

“I’m sorry.” She glanced to him annoyed.

“You say that a lot. What are you sorry for?” Peter bit his tongue. “The dance?” He stayed quiet and Liz took that as the answer. “Peter that was a pretty lame thing to do, you know?” Peter sighed.

“I meant about your father. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” She shook her head.

“We’re moving away, father doesn’t want us here for his trial.” She walked past Peter. “Whatever you’re going on with you, I hope you figure it out.” She stated as she passed. “Or better yet,” she turned to him. “Just tell her and stop trying to decide Peter.” Peter blinked. “I know you two ran off last night. Stop trying to pick and just go with one.” She gave a forced smile. “You two will be great together.”

Peter puts his hand out as Liz turned and ran off. He sighed as Ned walked up to him, but said nothing.

It wasn’t till everyone was sat down at the decathlon meeting that Peter got a text. ‘She’s awake. I’m outside.’ Peter stood instantly.

“Peter?” The teacher spoke, curious as to what’s going on.

“Oh, sorry I’ve got to go.” Everyone looked at him as Peter grinned at Ned. “She woke up.” With that, he ran off while people called out to him, and then looked to Ned for answers.

He was fast out the school, faster than he wanted to but he didn’t care as Sabine and Happy were outside waiting. He said nothing or responded to anyone as he got in the car. “How is she?” He finally asked.

“Tired, but good.” Sabine said with a smile, she eyed Happy in the front. He met her stare and sighed.

“Peter.” Happy spoke, getting the teens attention. “Thanks for what you did. You really saved me back there, this job, it means the world to me. And I’m extremely grateful for what you did, even if I was,” he fumbled a bit. “A bit of a jerk to you and Ned.” Peter smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

They stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip. The new Avengers building looked so amazing, it would never get old coming here he was sure of it.

He was out the car do instantly; not even Happy yelling stopped him as he ran to the room Marinette was resting in. Spooking people and nearly knocking them over as he ran, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to see her.

When he busted into the room, he stopped as he saw Marinette sat up chuckling with her father. She turned to look at him and she smiled. “Hey Peter.” She spoke, he felt happy seeing her like this.

“Hey.” He sighed as something flew into his face.

“Hi Peter!” The small pink creature called out, catching Peter off guard. “I’m Tikki, nice to meet you finally!” She chimed.

Peter blinked, looking at the pink creature and the black spots on its body. “H-hi Tikki.” He spoke, calming down. “You must be the Ladybug Kwami right?” The small being nods.

“Yep! Thank you for helping Marinette.” He chuckled.

“She’s been helping me really.” He relaxed as Tom sat him down.

“_I’ll be back in a bit, have a chat you two. You need it._” With that he shut the door and left them in silence with them two and Tikki.

“So, papa said you took him down. How did the fight go?” Marinette asked curiously. Peter composed himself and told her what happened.

He couldn’t explain how happy he felt while talking to Marinette and watching her take in the whole fight and her chuckles and worry made him relaxed. “So, how did Liz take it?” She asked and Peter slumped.

“She’s gone. Moving away, doubt I’ll see her again.” She frowned and looked away.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone Peter.” Marinette stated with her gaze to the window. “You’re a great guy, I’m sure any girl would be lucky to have you.” Peter stared at her back, his mind going to what Liz said. ‘Stop trying to pick and just go with one. You two will be great together.’

He glanced down, he didn’t think it be right to say anything right now. But, then again.

His gaze shifted up, meeting her eyes. The affection he could feel behind them made him blush.

Ah to hell with it, he’s probably got some luck left maybe?

“So um, Marinette.” Peter stumbled out. “I was wondering.” She looked at him curiously. “When you go out. I mean, get out.” She chuckled. “Would you-,” he we so damn nervous, just say it. “Would you like to go on a date with me?!” He said it so quickly as he looked to the bed, he wasn’t sure she understood.

Tikki from his point of view looked excited. “P-peter.” Her voice called for him and he looked up. She was blushing bright red. “I love it- I mean I’d live that. I-I mean!” Peter chuckled with a blushing face. She took a second to calm herself. “I’d love that Peter.” She smiled at him. “I’d like to go on a date with you.”

He couldn’t say anything, but damn he was over the moon right now.

It wasn’t till the camera clicked that both teens turned to see people looking at them.

“Mama!!!” Marinette shrieked embarrassed and Peter just chuckled.

Things might be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp thats it for a while, hope you all enjoyed this. Got to start work on the next arc.
> 
> :The guardian


End file.
